<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Flower Which Loves Itself Melts Even Silver by Bralarotica</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28492923">The Flower Which Loves Itself Melts Even Silver</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bralarotica/pseuds/Bralarotica'>Bralarotica</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Arranged Marriage, Bathing/Washing, Canon Lesbian Character, Cheating, Corruption, Cousin Incest, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Falling In Love, Female Character of Color, Fluff and Smut, Incest, Large Breasts, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Character of Color, Lesbian Sex, Marriage, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Smut, Tribadism, Tsunderes, Vaginal Fingering, Wedding Night, Weddings, sexual awakening</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:00:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,398</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28492923</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bralarotica/pseuds/Bralarotica</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mimosa Vermillion and Noelle Silva are going to marry, something which was decided by their royal houses. To make Noelle happy, Mimosa wants to become a good wife for her and for this she is asking the only lesbian she knows for help: Sol Marron...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Noelle Silva &amp; Mimosa Vermillion, Noelle Silva/Mimosa Vermillion, Sol Marron/Mimosa Vermillion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Flower Which Loves Itself Melts Even Silver</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mimosa Vermillion sighed in exhaustion, after having explained her whole situation to the dark-skinned tall lady Sol Marron, who still looked rather confused.<br/>
“So you and that Silva girl have to marry?” she repeated. She sat on a couch while also having a foot on the table. They were in the room of the tall dark-skinned lady.<br/>
“Yes,” Mimosa confirmed.<br/>
Sol scratched her head. “But you two are cousins?”<br/>
“Yes,” Mimosa confirmed again.<br/>
Sol bit her tongue and her body shook. “You nobles are so damn weird, sweetie.” Then she shook her hands and forced a smile on her face. “Hey, sorry. Not gonna judge you, you hear me?”<br/>
“This marriage wasn’t made out of love, but for a struggle of power,” explained Mimosa and her fingers interlocked with each other. It both shocked her and Noelle when they had to hear that, but at the same time, they both relented almost immediately. They always knew their fate as nobles, though not how it would turn out in its details.<br/>
Sol Marron sighed in solidarity, stood up, and stretched her arms into the air. “For nobles we’re all just pawns, aren’t we? Damn dirty bunch, all of them!” Then she looked scared and quickly added, “I mean, not all of them!”<br/>
“Thanks, but I understand.” Mimosa’s face still had a dire expression. “It’s… it is what it is.”<br/>
“Sure sounds like it.” Sol Marron tilted her head. “So, how can I help? Doesn’t sound like you needed me to bust your wedding.”<br/>
Heat crawled up Mimosa’s spin, turning her face red and her fingers tapped at each other with a nervous energy. “Well, I need your professional help, Sol.”<br/>
“Help?”<br/>
“Well,” Mimosa felt like a child saying something dirty, and couldn't dare to look up to the dark-skinned lady. “Noelle is in love with Asta.” She didn’t mention that she had feelings for him, too. “And you are a lover of women. So I need you to teach me, to be… a good lover to her, too.” She managed to finally look up. “So that Noelle won’t regret being married to me after all.”<br/>
“Oh.” Sol Marron winked at her. “You’re such a good girl, Mimosa-darling. And I'd love to help a woman in need. In any way possible.”<br/>
Mimosa covered her eyes. “Please don’t say it like that! It’s difficult enough already!”<br/>
Sol only laughed as a reaction and  stepped over to a chest, which looked ordinary and harmless between all the other furniture. She kicked it open before starting to look into it. “Let’s see what sweet, sweet fun we could use here…”<br/>
Mimosa hesitated at first, but then dared to ask anyway, “What are you searching for there?”<br/>
Sol held up a red ball in one hand and a whip in the other in the next moment. “Sex toys, of course.”<br/>
Mimosa squeaked, shocked. “You have a full chest… of that stuff?!”<br/>
Sol Marron pushed her breasts into the air and let them shake. “Sometimes just one chest isn’t enough, you know?” She laughed.<br/>
Mimosa didn’t know what she was supposed to think. The whole situation was difficult and oppressive, but she had decided to make Noelle happy as her wife. Because she knew, an affair would’ve ruined her own and the Silva family, so Noelle couldn’t go out with Asta anymore. Instead it was her duties to satisfy Noelle then. And she didn’t know if she was able to do that.<br/>
Sol held something in the air, looking at it with a thoughtful expression. Mimosa looked at it with a blank expression until she realized it was a long stick in the form of a phallic genital mounted on a belt.<br/>
“Is that..?” Mimosa tried to ask, but Sol already replied:<br/>
“Yeah, a strap-on.”<br/>
“Would that help us to be a good married couple?” Mimosa asked insecurely.<br/>
Sol Marron didn’t look satisfied. “Maybe?” She looked at the red-headed girl. “But you know, you should probably learn more stuff. That thing alone won’t make you a good lover.”<br/>
“You think so?” Mimosa was worried. “How many girlfriends have you had, Sol?”<br/>
“How many? Just one.” Sol Marron looked at her with a dreamy expression, holding her chest. “The great and beautiful Charlotte. Even if she doesn’t know it yet.” She licked her lips. “And until the day she accepts my love, I'll be the lover of many women, to train my skills, so that I may make Charlotte the happiest woman of all.”<br/>
I should have asked someone else, realized Mimosa, and sadly, she knew no one else who would’ve helped her in this situation. She still wished though, she had tried to look for someone else.<br/>
“So,” Mimosa slowly asked, “What do you have in mind?”<br/>
Sol smiled at her. “How about we have a little fun in my bed for a start.”<br/>
Mimosa’s heart stopped at these words. “But that would be cheating, wouldn’t it? I’m marrying soon, and doing it with someone else shortly before it-”<br/>
“Nah.” Sol moved to her, and took her hand, closing in. “You’re doing it for your bride, aren’t you? You need experience yourself, so it is just like training for a fight! Nothing wrong with that!”<br/>
Mimosa’s heart was beating and she didn’t feel right. But she did come to ask for help, and Sol was so kind to be of help.<br/>
“If you say so,” Mimosa relented.<br/>
Sol nodded, and laid one hand on Mimosa’s back. “Now, let’s get to somewhere more comfortable.” She started to rub her back and Mimosa felt a pleasant warmth in her body rising.</p><p> </p><p>Mimosa Vermillion laid down on Sol’s bed, free of her clothes. She wasn’t as big as Sol, but her curves were more pronounced. Wider hips, thicker thighs and bigger, rounder breasts. Her skin was mostly smooth and pale, not unlike porcelain. And the region between her legs was free of pubic hair.<br/>
Sol Marron was bending down, having a good look at her. She herself was naked at this very moment. A slimmer, stronger body, yet still feminine on the upper body, with an ample chest, firm and full. She herself had a bushy area on her lower body.<br/>
“Mimosa,” Sol breathed the word out with heat, while touching the red head’s chin. “You were always such a beauty, my heart always ached for you.”<br/>
Mimosa swallowed, feeling a tingling in her belly. “Sol, you...?”<br/>
Sol put a finger on Mimosa’s lips, before closing in. “Shh,” she started, “It’s all part of making you feel good, sweetie. Just relax and enjoy.” She lowered herself down, her lips coming close to Mimosa’s ears. “But for real, though, I always wanted you.”<br/>
Mimosa moaned. She didn’t really understand. She couldn’t tell if Sol was sincere or not, but she accepted whatever may come. She would be a part in this.<br/>
Sol’s face was near hers again, while the dark-skinned lady stroked her cheeks.<br/>
“Mimosa,” whispered Sol again, before slowly closing her eyes. Then her lips closed in on Mimosa’s.<br/>
She closed her eyes, too, and embraced the coming experience.<br/>
It was warm and soft at first, comforting her senses. She pushed herself up, her heart being pulled by this sensation.<br/>
Sol put equal pressure on her, opening her mouth, her tongue tingling on Mimosa’s  lips.<br/>
Mimosa parted her lips, welcoming it carefully.<br/>
Sol was kind. Her tongue pushed against hers, sweet and lovingly. Tempting to push her own tongue. Mimosa couldn’t wait any longer, and kissed her back, sucking and licking on Sol’s tongue.<br/>
The strange and new sound of kisses reached Mimosa’s ears, and she realized how heavenly those really were.<br/>
She reached for Sol’s shoulder, to get a firmer grasp. Finding a better stance to kiss the dark-skinned lady.<br/>
Sol herself reached out to her body, but unlike Mimosa, a shoulder was not her goal. She grabbed with her fingers one of her breasts.<br/>
Mimosa moaned at this surprise touch, which pulled at her inside in such an enjoyable manner.<br/>
Sol broke up the kiss between them and placed a single kiss on her chin. Then on her neck, then chest.<br/>
“A woman’s body is made to be loved,” Sol whispered, and Mimosa absorbed these words in her lustful state. “Not an inch shouldn’t be kissed. Everything should bring her joy.” She kissed Mimosa on her breasts again, slowly and almost agonizingly. Meanwhile her hand squeezed one breast, with slick motions.<br/>
Mimosa relaxed furthermore, just having a hand in Sol’s hair, while she kept on moaning. She knew she should’ve put more attention in all these details, to learn better, but the pleasure distracted her.<br/>
Sol’s tongue stretched out again, this time poking at Mimosa’s nipple. It was a curious feeling, making her shudder. Her nipple became hard and she sensed how she wanted it to be touched even more.<br/>
Sol licked it at first, playfully. Making Mimosa tilt her head, for it wasn’t enough to satisfy her. “Sol,” she moaned, looking at her pleadingly.<br/>
The dark-skinned lady simply smiled. “Love takes time and dedication. For it is like a flower, you see?” Then she lowered her mouth to Mimosa’s hard nipple and poked at it with her teeth.<br/>
Mimosa expected pain, but when she sensed something, it was more a funny stroke on her heart, for Sol nibbled softly on her.<br/>
“Tension and anticipation,” Sol murmured, while playing with Mimosa’s breasts, “Are essential. There are layers to love.”<br/>
Mimosa  leaned back, stroking through Sol’s hair. Her mind was slowly peeled, to reveal a raw side beneath it. Desires she hadn’t discovered on her own before. Reaching for another her within her soul. A someone who might be one needed by Noelle.<br/>
Sol helped her to dig deeper, by lowering herself further down. Kissing her curvy body. Planting small seeds of desires, one after another. Lower and lower, from her breasts, to her belly, to her shame region. Meanwhile her hands massaged Mimosa’s breasts, tweeking her nipples, caressing her.<br/>
Then Sol reached her vulva finally, pressing the legs apart, forcing Mimosa to inhale deeply. She had shown no one this intimate place before. And now another woman stared unto it, with fiery eyes. Excited and panicked, her hot blood rushed through her veins.<br/>
She wanted to run and to beg for the next step.<br/>
Sol licked her lips, then raised her eyes, to meet Mimosa’s gaze.<br/>
“To love someone as they deserve, you need to know first  how it feels to be loved, darling,” Sol said before pressing her mouth on Mimosa’s vulva.<br/>
She inhaled so deeply that her chest bent and she clenched her teeth.<br/>
Sol kissed the surface of her vulva, soft and gentle. Mimosa could feel her lips on her. She was never this sensitive before.<br/>
“Hm,” Sol kissed Mimosa one, two, three more times. “So good. You were made to be loved by other women, Mimosa.”<br/>
Mimosa wanted to reply with something, but then Sol pushed her tongue into her vagina.<br/>
She opened her mouth, but a pathetic scream came out of her throat. Her mind ripped apart further revealing more of her true self.<br/>
Sol’s tongue was a hot needle, making her vagina feel like it was on fire. But an exquisite heat, pushing her body into a released state. Her muscles were tense, but not in an exhausting way. As if this was how her body was always made to be.<br/>
Without her mind noticing it, she had pushed her hips against Sol, who pulled her arms down. She lifted the lower body, raising herself up, giving Sol a better stance to push her tongue into Mimosa’s vagina.<br/>
Mimosa’s head was pushed into the pillow, but it felt like flying. Her mind was cloudy while Sol pushed her tongue into her body. Burning hot and incredible.<br/>
It was focussed and strong, hitting Mimosa deep. A spark of hot joy burned again and again deep inside her body. She tried to push her hips against Sol, to make her hit deeper, craving this new delicious pleasure. Making her body burn in lust.<br/>
Sol pulled her tongue out, but before Mimosa could say something, she started to lick on the clitoris.<br/>
Mimosa clenched her teeth, moaning between them next. A lance of flames burned through her entire body, directly into her mind. Sol’s tongue made her heart race, feeling overwhelmed by this sensation. Mimosa had to grasp the bed beneath her, afraid she would break, her own body not able to contain this pleasure anymore.<br/>
“Sol,” she started to moan her partner’s name and tried to look at the dark-skinned lady. “Sol!”<br/>
She didn’t know what she wanted to say. Was it that her mind began to slip? Or that she broke under this pleasure?<br/>
All she could do was say Sol’s name, trying to reach for her arm, to not be alone in this moment.<br/>
Sol pulled herself up, a string of juices connecting her tongue to Mimosa’s vulva.<br/>
“Now,” Sol whispered and put Mimosa's body down on the bed again, “the important lesson is, Mimosa, that women are on equal terms in love. Love as you are loved, and be loved, while you love.”<br/>
Sol pushed one of Mimosa’s legs on the bed, sitting on it, while pulling the other leg up, so that it reached upwards. By doing this, Sol found the position to push her vulva against Mimosa’s. And after a few adjustments, she pressed her clitoris against Mimosa’s.<br/>
And Mimosa felt how she reached deeper into her mind, finding raw hunger and lust. Then Sol began to trib her next, she could do nothing else but push herself against Sol, pressing clitoris against clitoris.<br/>
It was difficult for Mimosa, for it was her first time. But everytime they pressed against each other the right way, she could feel herself losing more and more of herself. Being eaten away by the pleasure.<br/>
She forced her own body forward, desiring the complete enlightenment. Her body pushed itself harder and harder, sweating.<br/>
Sol herself began to moan, and her own movements were more directed by lust, with eyes foggy and unclear.<br/>
The air was hot and thick, both women pushing each other further and further to their limits, feeling their hearts beating against their chests.<br/>
Mimosa began to find her purpose. She wanted to live this pleasure and bring this pleasure to others. Her hunger unearthed would bring her the drive to fulfill the carnal desires of Noelle.<br/>
And Mimosa realized how much she wanted to do this with Noelle, being united with her wife again and again.<br/>
Then she stopped thinking about this when her mind began to bloom, awakening her soul to the pleasure of the climax. Finally, she lost her past self in that moment.</p><p> </p><p>Noelle Silva stood in her wedding dress at the altar, waiting for the day to end.<br/>
Not many visitors were present, for the marriage wasn’t meant to be celebrated. It was an act of politics, done with cold and mechanical hands.<br/>
The other members of the Black Bulls weren’t invited for they were not even messaged about it. She did wish for them to be here, even if she wouldn’t admit it. Especially not to Asta.<br/>
She had mixed feelings for the lack of her siblings. Bad blood was spilled between them, and yet she had imagined they would be at this out of obligation.<br/>
But none of them were present, either.<br/>
She stood in front of the priest, having a veil on her head, waiting for Mimosa. Her bride.<br/>
She hadn’t a chance to talk to Mimosa for the last few days, for she was apparently busy with her own preparations. Noelle felt isolated in this moment. Her body was cold, as if she had fallen into a lake at night. Falling deeper into the dark depths.<br/>
Noelle didn’t know what may come and she hated that she didn’t know.<br/>
Then the gates of the church moved soundly, and she heard whispering coming from a few people.<br/>
“Ah,” the priest made a relieved sound. “The other bride has finally come.”<br/>
Noelle gulped. So that was it? Her and Mimosa imprisoned in this cage of duty and nobility? Unable to be free or they may curse their families? Noelle was sick thinking of damn Mimosa being chained to herself. She deserved better.<br/>
She heard someone stepping next to her and gazed through the white veil. Mimosa was in her own wedding dress, which was glorious to look at. At least she would have something to look at, she thought.<br/>
The priest began his speech, “We all have come on this special day of these two lovers and-”<br/>
Noelle bit her tongue to keep her mouth shut. His words were a mockery and she just wanted to insult him for saying this trash. There was no love and this farce was just a joke.<br/>
She felt how her mouth began to hurt, so hard was she clenching her own teeth.<br/>
Then the priest reached the important part, “So do you, Noelle of the Silva family, take this woman as your dear wife?”<br/>
“Yes, I do,” sighed Noelle.<br/>
“And do you, Mimosa of the Vermillion family, take thi-”<br/>
“Yes, I do!” replied Mimosa with a voice filled with eager enthusiasm, which surprised both Noelle and the priest.<br/>
The latter coughed for a moment, to fill the awkward moment, before reaching the end, “So you can finally kiss the bride.”<br/>
Noelle grabbed the end of the veil and pulled it away, allowing her to look at Mimosa.<br/>
Mimosa was as beautiful as ever, but her face wore a genuine smile and her eyes were bright. Nothing suggested that she felt the same unhappiness Noelle had in her heart.<br/>
Then she took a step towards Noelle, embracing her with her arms and pressing her lips against Noelle’s.<br/>
She swallowed in surprise and pressed her lips against her, sealing the kiss.<br/>
Mimosa’s lips were hot and electrified, and her hands began to slide down to the end of her back. A closeness Noelle was unfamiliar with.<br/>
The kiss bound them longer than Noelle expected and she could feel how much Mimosa enjoyed it. More than she did.<br/>
Then they separated again and stared into each other’s eyes, with Mimosa’s face being all red. “I am so happy,” she said sweetly.</p><p> </p><p>Noelle and Mimosa entered their new bedroom they had to share on this day, but Noelle expected it to be just a place they would go to sleep.<br/>
Getting hugged by Mimosa from behind, while she kissed on her neck, made her change her mind.<br/>
“Mimosa?” Noelle was shaken. “I didn’t know you were… swinging this way?”<br/>
Mimosa kissed her on her cheek next and whispered, “We are married, so I have to swing wherever my partner is.” Her hands slid upwards, starting to caress Noelle’s breasts through the dress. “And I am happy where my partner ended up being.”<br/>
“Mimosa,” Noelle gulped. Her skin felt like an oppressive shell, under which she started to cook. “You don’t need to force yourself to do anything.”<br/>
Mimosa’s kisses slowed down and her hands lost their grip. “Noelle, let us sit down.”<br/>
Noelle sat with Mimosa next on their big and luxurious bed, which was worthy of a couple of royals.<br/>
“I know you love Asta,” Mimosa began and put her hands together.<br/>
“Don’t be silly,” Noelle replied, “Me loving that peasant? There’s nothing!”<br/>
Mimosa smiled sadly and took Noelle's hands. “It is OK, I do feel something for him, too.”<br/>
Noelle bit her tongue, stopping herself to keep up the act. She heard the bitter pain of her… cousin? Bride? Friend? What were they now?<br/>
“Noelle,” said Mimosa.<br/>
The silver-haired girl looked up. Then the red head pushed a kiss on her lips. Noelle was surprised and froze up. They were married now, but she didn’t want Mimosa to act like something she didn’t want to.<br/>
“Noelle,” Mimosa’s voice was just a breath. “But just because neither of us can be with Asta, doesn’t mean we need to be unhappy.” She lowered herself, pressing her lips on her neck next. “So let us be happy instead.”<br/>
Noelle felt tormented and confused. This side of Mimosa was a stranger to her. These eyes and voice were not her cousin she had loved for years. And worse, something in herself was called upon by them.<br/>
Then she was gently pushed by Mimosa on her back, Mimosa above her, who looked down to her with a strange smile. “Let’s act like a married couple for the sake of our families and our own happiness,” she reached for Noelle’s dress and started to undress her, “And maybe then we will learn to sincerely love each other as wife and wife.”</p><p> </p><p>Noelle did love Asta. And now they were unable to ever be together. Not that there was much of a chance before.<br/>
So maybe that was why she embraced this new Mimosa. She believed she had to marry her cousin, for the sake of her family.<br/>
This Mimosa was a different person, though.<br/>
She did still look like the old one. Curvy body, with a big chest, and long red hair. But she didn’t shy away from kissing Noelle. Telling her sweet promises, touching something inside Noelle’s mind.<br/>
“A body to fall in love,” whispered Mimosa, while kissing the bare chest of Noelle. “I am truly happy to be your wife.”<br/>
Noelle laid naked on her bed, with Mimosa on top of her, also naked. The red head was softly and gently kissing her with electrifying lips. Noelle's heart beat harder and harder, and she didn’t understand how. Her relationship she had with Mimosa was shattering. Turning to dust.  Not just because Mimosa caressed her body with utmost care, as only a lover would do. She herself was turned on more and more.<br/>
A voice in her head told her that this was wrong, but her flesh wanted to be loved by this new Mimosa who treated her with a desire she had never experienced before.<br/>
Mimosa sucked on her breasts while staring at Noelle.<br/>
A burning heat tingled inside her mind, making her moan. She was dirty to react like this, but her thighs rubbed against each other. She could feel how her body thirsted for more, despite how wrong this was.<br/>
“Mimosa,” she uttered the word, but her tongue failed her.<br/>
Mimosa didn’t wait for more words. Her hand moved down Noelle’s body, touching her skin seductively, while closing in on her vulva.<br/>
Noelle opened her legs. Her first thought was overcome by pleasure and she wanted to be touched.<br/>
Then Mimosa’s finger reached her vulva and she stopped. Mimosa made a curious expression. “You are wet for me, Noelle.” Her face came closer, and she whispered, “I love you.” Then one finger entered Noelle.<br/>
She inhaled sharply. Mimosa kissed her face and then repeated the words, “I love you.”<br/>
Her finger pushed itself deeper. Sharp, intense, and hot. It was slowly pulled out, before being pushed in again, making Noelle moan.<br/>
Mimosa kept on kissing her, still repeating “I love you.”<br/>
Then she pushed a second finger inside Noelle. The silver-haired girl grabbed Mimosa and hugged against her. She exhaled, not understanding how she felt so good.<br/>
Mimosa’s fingers were strong and Noelle embraced them fully. They hit her in spots which made her soul vibrate in joy. She started even to push her hips against them, just to feel them deeper inside her.<br/>
She didn’t realize it, but at this point, Noelle was just moaning, having lost all her thoughts of her earlier worries. Just losing more and more of her former self.<br/>
Then Mimosa’s thumb rubbed on her clit, making Noelle scream. Pure light blinded her mind and she pushed with both legs against Mimosa.<br/>
“Are you okay?” Mimosa asked and slowed down.<br/>
Noelle needed a moment to rest and looked at her bride. Then she said, “I love you.”<br/>
She didn’t think of these words. They were born out of the pleasure her body received. Her mind bent to her desires. She lost the ability to look at these lustful eyes and think of her cousin.<br/>
Mimosa became more and more her lover, and Noelle embraced this new reality.<br/>
Hearing these words, Mimosa kissed her on the lips again, this time more passionately. Her tongue pushed against Noelle’s lips and she didn’t hesitate to welcome her.<br/>
Hot and intense, Mimosa’s tongue pressed against her own, while she was enchanted by the heated breath. Her hands reached for Mimosa’s head, running through her hair, and gently pushing her against herself.<br/>
Mimosa's hands moved up and pushed Noelle’s legs to the side, before placing her own vulva on Noelle’s vulva.<br/>
The silver-haired woman looked at her wife, not understanding.<br/>
“Trust me,” Mimosa only replied.<br/>
Then she began to trib her.<br/>
Vulva pressed on vulva, clitoris against clitoris.<br/>
The pleasure spread around her entire lower body, first tingling and warm. Then it slowly turned into flames, which drove her entire body into an inferno of lust.<br/>
She grabbed her wife, moaning, pushing her hips against Mimosa, who moved with a gentle but determined force.<br/>
The flames reached Noelle’s throat and she started to scream, wanting to be completely engulfed by this burning sensation.<br/>
When Mimosa wasn’t moaning, she kissed Noelle. Short, heated kisses, pushing herself.<br/>
Noelle’s heart was on fire, driving her further into this lust. She embraced the coming climax, giving in to this new reality. All for these sweet flames inside her.<br/>
Then she was lost in the inferno, robbing her of all her senses, leaving her in sweet ashes. Unable to hear her own scream. Or to feel how she and Mimosa ejaculated, staining their new bed.<br/>
The new couple laid in bed, naked, sweaty, and in love.</p><p> </p><p>The next day, the first thing Noelle did was take a bath. It was also the first thing her new bride did, so they shared the bath. Or, to be more accurate, Noelle sat on her wife’s lap while Mimosa caressed Noelle’s breasts.<br/>
“And,” Mimosa asked with a bright smile on her face, leaning on Noelle’s back, “How was your wedding night.”<br/>
Noelle’s face turned red, and not because of the hot water. “It was decent.”<br/>
Mimosa chuckled gently. “I’m happy you liked it.”<br/>
“Not because I like you, or something,” Noelle replied and covered her face. “Idiot.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>